


Even a fool knows (you're the best thing I've got)

by minracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chanlix might be a thing uwu, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seungmin is whipped too uwu, hyunsung are annoyingly in love, idk just read the story please, supermarket au?, they are all super cute, v v soft content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minracha/pseuds/minracha
Summary: Seungmin hates working night shift in a 24/7 convenience store but when a certain black haired boy starts visiting every night, he might actually like work more than he admits.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Even a fool knows (you're the best thing I've got)

**Author's Note:**

> This summary really sucks, I swear I'm better at summaries generally, anyways I hope y'all keep reading, I worked hard on this :")
> 
> This is for Seungbin stans, I carry their agenda since it is underrated uwu

The bells of the store jingled as someone entered the shop, Seungmin woke with a jerk from his light sleep on the counter. He rubbed his eyes and yawned without covering his mouth, he wore his glasses and squinted to see the visitor, it was a boy with too many jackets on for it to be spring. The boy walked around grabbing random snacks as Seungmin sat upright and tried fixing his hair, tried is the keyword. He looked at the clock which flashed 2:13am at him.

Unless this kid is travelling across the country everyday, he shouldn't be here at this time. The said boy walked to the counter and placed his items, Seungmin eyed the other in suspicion but scanned the items anyway. 

"That'll be $5" Seungmin relayed the amount from the machine lazily, unable to stifle another yawn. 

The boy giggled, digging into his wallet, "You shouldn't work here if you love sleep so much" 

"That sounds like a 'me' problem, so you don't have to bother" Seungmin snapped, his eyes unintentionally rolling. 

But the other boy wasn't angered, generally customers get riled up just by off-hand comments like this but this guy seemed to have more patience than a normal customer, the boy scoffed with no malice, "What's your name?" 

"Unless you are blind, which I don't think you are, you can read my name tag, now are you going to pay or not?" Seungmin sighed this time, already done with the conversation.

"Jeez Kim Seungmin" The boy chuckled, placing a $5 bill on the counter and taking his snacks, "alright bye for now" he winked. 

Seungmin caught a clear look of his face when he was about to leave, the boy looked like he worked himself to death, with deep dark circles under eyes which were guarded by glasses too. He wondered what the boy does.

* * *

Seungmin was scrolling through his instagram feed when he heard the bell chime again, he looked up and scrunched his nose in displeasure, it was the guy from yesterday, he looked up at the clock which said 2:25am this time.

_Does this guy have a nocturnal lifestyle now?_

He bought the same things as yesterday, two packs of gum, a bunch of chips and lollipops.

"Hey Seungmin" the boy smiled, it wasn't tired but Seungmin could sense that this isn't how he smiled generally.

Seungmin nodded, muttering a tiny "hi" in return as he scanned the items again.  
The $5 was already on the counter this time, "thank you" the boy's deep voice echoed. 

"Do you study in JYP university?" Seungmin asked, it was a question lingering in his mind, he didn't intend to ask but it slipped. 

The boy giggled, Seungmin decided he liked the way that sounded. "Yeah, I'm in the 2nd year, music major, I'm guessing you study there too, since you work here" 

He was right, this store was a 2 minute walk from the University gate, it was pretty crowded in the mornings, the exact reason Seungmin took up a job here and also the night shift, it's almost the same money anyway. 

"Yeah, 2nd year too, Math major" 

"Ew math" the boy rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled.  
"Say that once more and I'll make you bill your items everyday" Seungmin chuckled too. 

"Sorry!" the other squeaked, putting his hands up in surrender, "I will leave immediately" 

Seungmin giggled, waving his hand.

_Okay that went better than yesterday._

* * *

"Wait what's your name?" Seungmin asked on the 3rd day the boy appeared at 2:15am with the same items and cash. 

"Changbin, you can call me Bin or Binnie though" he smiled wider than usual.

Seungmin nodded, smiling too, registering the name into his mind. 

And this routine continued for at least 2 weeks, with exceptions of Sundays and Wednesdays,the only days Seungmin didn't work on.  
Seungmin was starting to get eager for Changbin's arrival too, perhaps he didn't hate his job as much anymore.  
Obviously given that he was losing precious sleep but squeezing in 3 hours after his shift and 2 hours after his classes should be enough to be functional right? 

Plus, speaking to Changbin at 2 in the morning everyday was added to his to-do list too now, and he actually enjoyed it.  
He learnt a lot about the other, Changbin came to the store everyday after he's done with his work in the studio. He was friends with certain boys named Chan and Jisung.

"Is this Jisung guy by any chance a 'Han Jisung'?" Seungmin had asked, Changbin nodded, weirded at how the other knew the name. 

Seungmin chuckled in return, "it's a small world Binnie, Jisung's boyfriend is my best friend, Hyunjin."

"Hold up, that tall really good looking dance major dude that I'm pretty sure I've drooled over and gotten whacked by Jisung for doing so?"

Seungmin laughed out loud at that, "Yes it is that tall dude you've drooled over" he wiped the fake tears from his eyes, "oh my god Hyunjin is gonna get so flustered when he hears this"

"Hey!" Changbin squeaked, "please don't tell him anything!"

"Can't guarantee" Seungmin smirked.

"Please?" the other pouted 

"what's in it for me?" Seungmin asked, quirking his eyebrows playfully.

Changbin thought for a while before replying with a smirk on his face, "my phone number" 

And that's how Seungmin got a phone number along with a friend. 

**[Binnie]:** yew it's a wednesday ಠ_ಠ

 **[Me]:** and? 

**[Binnie]:** you don't work :////

 **[Me]:** do u want me to be nocturnal for you? 

**[Binnie]:** you wouldn't stay up for me??? >o<

Seungmin chuckled, now that he thought about it, wasn't that what he was doing all these days anyway? There were days when he was so tired he was planning to skip work but he stayed up to talk to Changbin because that somehow cheered him up and made him forget about sleep. But would he tell that to Changbin? 

**[Me]:** no

 **[Binnie]:** im offended (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **[Me]:** good. 

"Someone's blushing" Seungmin heard the familiar voice filled with taunt.

"Shut up Lix" Seungmin snapped with no anger behind the words as he rushed to lock his phone and hide it behind his back. 

Felix caught on to the action pretty quickly given how obvious it was. So he jumped. 

He pushed the other onto the bed and grabbed for the phone, after a few seconds of struggle, he realized he was weaker than Seungmin, so he took a shortcut, he started tickling Seungmin mercilessly and the boy twisted in the weirdest ways, still not letting go of his phone, he laughed so loud like there's no tomorrow, tears flowing down his cheeks, "Lix please stop, please Felix" he struggled between breathes.

"Only if you tell me what happened" Felix smirked, not backing down.

"Fine....i-i surrender, please....let me go" Seungmin heaved as Felix loosened his grip.

Seungmin sat upright on the bed, back against the headboard and Felix splayed himself comfortably near his legs, "spill the tea"

"ugh so you know my night shifts, there's this guy called Changbin who comes every night to buy snacks, and we got talking and he's really nice" he trailed off in the end

"Do you like him?" Felix asked, unable to contain the excitement in his voice. 

"No! I mean, he's a really good company and I like being friends with him, he's kinda cute too" Seungmin replied, ears burning red from blushing too much.

"God Seungmin you like him" Felix rolled his eyes and giggled. 

"Hey! You can't declare that so easily! We haven't even hung out together outside of talking in the store" Seungmin pouted.

"Then ask him out" 

"Nope, not happening" 

Felix scoffed and lunged forward, Seungmin was caught off-guard and with that to Felix's advantage the shorter grabbed his phone and unlocked it, of course he knew his password, Felix was his best friend since high school. 

"I'm gonna text him and you can't stop me" Felix chuckled as he opened up Changbin's chat  
"Binnie huh? Cute" 

Seungmin huffed, accepting defeat, so he sat upright and crossed his arms to show annoyance.

"Okay are you free on Friday?" Felix asked, a smirk still playing on his lips

"No I've got assignments to complete" Seungmin muttered.

"Okay Sunday should do, right? You don't have your shift and I'm pretty sure you were thinking of going to a movie with Jeongin and Jisung then, so just go with Changbin instead!" Felix said excitedly as he typed into the phone. 

**[Me]:** hey are u free on sunday? 

There was an instant reply.

 **[Binnie]:** yeah what's up? 

**[Me]:** let's go to a movie 

"LIX THAT'S TOO RUDE, YOU NEED TO ASK HIM, NOT FORCE HIM" Seungmin who was peeping into his own phone yelled and snatched the phone away. 

**[Me]:** I mean like, do you want to??? 

**[Me]:** it's ok if you don't wanna honestly 

**[Binnie]:** lmao why r u panicking, im fine with it

 **[Me]:** ok!! See u later!! bye!

Seungmin finally sighed in relief but immediately changed his expression to annoyance again. 

"Happy?" he asked mocking Felix 

"Yes!" Felix said, displaying his blinding smile. 

Seungmin felt himself smile softly too, who can resist the sunshine in front of him anyway.

* * *

"Literally why are you even fretting so much, you're just hanging out with him, wear whatever" Chan grumbled laying back on Changbin's bed in the dorms.

"It doesn't work that way hyung! I need to look good" Changbin whined, removing his 3rd hoodie which was pretty much the same shade as the first two and looking for another.

"You do know that he's seen you in the worst of states right? Do you think you look good at 1am?" Chan sighed pulling up the covers, "now can you please decide soon and leave me alone so I can sleep?"

Chan tended to overwork himself most times, he was in the last year of his course and the work only piled on him more. His final project was to produce a whole Mixtape by himself and even though it was a stretch to get your hands on just a degree, Chan still loved the challenge. He had worked the whole night and slept the whole day for the past one month. And when questioned why he couldn't do the opposite, he claimed that his brain whirs into working mode only after 9pm. This causes him to stay up until atleast 6am and then crashing at Changbin's dorm room (Changbin had no thus roommates making it easier) and his house is a 15 minute walk away which is too much for a deadbeat 22 year old at ass o'clock in the morning. 

Changbin had finally fished out a light grey sweater and put it on, feeling a little better about how he looks now.  
"All it took was a lighter color on the same monochromatic scale to satisfy you?" Chan mocked, his voice muffled from under the covers. 

Changbin rolled his eyes, "Shut up before I throw you out"

He then grabbed his phone, shot a quick text to Seungmin saying he's leaving and took the room keys.  
"Please remember to wake up and have lunch, I can handle you when you are sleep deprived but not when you are food deprived" Changbin sighed, earning an annoyed grunt from the elder, satisfied with the response he clicked the door shut and left. 

They met up outside the university gates

"yo-you look nice" Changbin said, redness already covering his ears.

"gee, didn't know you could compliment" Seungmin scoffed playfully, "thanks though" he added, a small smile gracing his lips. 

The lips caught Changbin's attention and he wanted to look away but he couldn't.  
Seungmin coughed, "uhm are we going?" he asked unsure, he must've noticed the other staring, Changbin immediately looked away, now the redness on his face was due to embarrassment.  
He was going to suffer today. 

They reached the mall through a bus, the ride was silent, a comfortable one since they are used to each other, Seungmin was humming songs, sounded like Day6 mostly, Changbin decided he liked how Seungmin sounded.

* * *

Two hours later, with the movie finished and the popcorn tub emptied, Seungmin felt like he was on cloud nine. He found it endearing how Changbin was so invested in the movie and how he was actually a sucker for romance, throwing his head back in laughter during the funny scenes and clinging to Seungmin and sobbing into his clothes during the sad scenes. He had almost squealed in joy when the couple in the movie kissed, to stop himself from yelling out loud Changbin had grabbed Seungmin's hand and squeezed hard.  
Seungmin's face paled for a second but when the color came back it was more tinted than ever. Thankfully, the other was too invested to notice. 

Seungmin decided that he will take Changbin to romance only or rom-com movies.

They walked out of the theatre hand in hand, truth be told they were both aware but neither of them wanted to acknowledge it nor break apart, so they just held on and hoped the other wouldn't mind. 

"Ugh I'm so hungry Seungmin-ah, let's go eat" Changbin whined stretching his limbs (one of his hands still held onto Seungmin's) 

They entered McDonald's which was closest to them right then, they were so hungry they couldn't really care which restaurant they got into. 

Seungmin giggled, "With how much you cried, I was scared you were gonna become dehydrated and faint" 

"Shut up" Changbin said, hitting the other's shoulder softly. 

"Make me" the other mocked giggling again. 

"Look who we have here!" A loud voice came towards the duo's direction, "Changbin!" the voice continued.

Seungmin looked up to where the voice came from, "is that-"

"Seungminnie! I didn't expect you to be here!" Hyunjin said approaching them, hand in hand with someone, okay, Seungmin's not bad at math, putting two and two together, that must definitely be the infamous Jisung.

"Ah Jisung-ah, always so loud, can't you shut up" Changbin complained rolling his eyes.

Hyunjin giggled from beside Jisung grabbing Changbin's attention, "holy shit you're the hot guy" his mouth slipped and he immediately bit his tongue.  
_Where was his brain to mouth filter?_

Seungmin and Hyunjin widened their eyes as they made eye contact and with each other and Hyunjin turned around to see Jisung trying to bite back a laugh.

Hyunjin then just burst out laughing, followed by Jisung and Seungmin and finally Changbin, if possible they would drop to the floor right there but they're in public and no matter how shameless they are, they still had (some) dignity left.

A few minutes later the four had found a table to sit down at, "I'll go order and bring the food, what do y'all want?" Changbin piped up (somewhere along the chaos of laughters Seungmin and him had let go of each other's hands and they couldn't bring it together again, that saddened both of them but they didn't show it) 

"I'll join you!" Jisung said smiling wide, Seungmin was not gonna lie, Jisung had a contagious smile.

"I didn't know you were going on a date today" Jisung said, the sunshine smile still bright on his lips.

They were standing in the queue to place orders.

"It's not a date." Changbin said looking away and biting the inside of his cheeks. 

"Don't lie to me Binnie, I know you well enough, plus y'all were literally holding hands when we approached??" Jisung questioned, his wide smile turning into a mocking grin. 

"We're friends and we're hanging out, that's it, I don't think he likes me like that." the other replied playing the hem of his sweater as he steps forward in the line.

"So you agree that you like him?" Jisung asked, turning serious 

Changbin exhaled sharply, he turned around and ordered the needed food.  
The waiting time was quiet, Changbin didn't reply nor did Jisung push it. 

When they came back with the food, Changbin saw Seungmin laughing so hard, his eyes crinkled into crescents and his ears reddened way more than normal and he was covering his mouth with his hands, maybe Changbin had an answer for Jisung's question but he wouldn't respond now. It was too quick to be taken seriously, too quick to be true.

* * *

"I want you to hear the song I wrote recently" Changbin said leaning against the counter, it was 3:30am on a Wednesday morning, they had just talked for over an hour. 

"What?" Seungmin was adding up the day's income and was caught off guard.

"I wrote a song, i uh, I want you to hear it" Changbin said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, "i wanted a second opinion" 

"Aren't Jisung and Chan available?" Seungmin asked confused. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just wasn't deemed experienced enough to critic someone's song. 

"You know Chan, he's busy with his project, pretty sure Jisung has shifted his whole workplace to his and Hyunjin's place, he can't stay away from his boyfriend for even 2 seconds" Changbin chuckled, "so yeah, do you wanna hear it?"

"I mean I don't know how helpful I'll be but sure" 

And that's how Seungmin ends up at the general studio used by the University at 10pm. He was really glad that Changbin had asked on a day he didn't have a shift, or maybe Changbin had planned it. Anyways he was here, Changbin next to him taking out the key to the studio. 

"Wait" Changbin said suddenly, stepping back and walking towards the studio left of the current one they were standing in front of, "come with me minnie"

Seungmin unintentionally blushed at the nickname, _what is wrong with him?_ he was so glad the lights were dim. He followed the other as he haphazardly opened the door of the other studio.  
"Bin what are you doing? Knock at least?" Seungmin asked panicking because he was pretty sure this was illegal. 

Changbin giggled, "He can't hear us then, anyways he's used to this"

Seungmin didn't reply, but confusion still played on his face. The duo entered the studio, Seungmin immediately spotted a boy hunched over a laptop, headphones on moving along to some beat Seungmin was sure he would like, there were also multiple instruments surrounding him, the lights from the screen were harsh because the whole studio was very dim.  
Changbin clapped really loudly, "HYUNG" he yelled, Seungmin flinched at the loudness, he was so thankful that these walls are soundproof. 

The person moved finally, looking back, spotting Changbin, he turned around, pressed pause and took off his headphones, "Binnie! What a surprise, what's got you here-" he spotted Seungmin in the side before he finished his sentence, "ah you must be-"

"Seungmin" Changbin interjected, "this is the store guy" he added sheepishly before looking at Seungmin and introducing the other as "Chan hyung". 

Chan got off his chair and stretched, groaning in the process, "it's so nice to meet you Seungmin, Binnie here talks a lot about you"

"Hyung can you shut up?" Changbin squeaked, smacking the othe hard. 

"He does?" Seungmin asked smirking lightly, "I'm flattered"

"Minnie-yah please don't embarrass me further" Changbin said shrinking a bit.

Chan laughed out loud and pointed at Seungmin, "I like this guy" 

"I'm honoured Hyung" Seungmin chuckled. 

"God I hate that you guys are already friends" Changbin said rolling his eyes, "anyways hyung, I'm here to remind you to have your damn dinner, so did you have it yet?" 

Seungmin pretty sure he caught Chan blushing as he sputtered a "I did" 

"That's surprising, when?"

"I went out with s-someone, just an hour ago" Chan said looking at the floor

Changbin squinted his eyes, "uhm Minho hyung is busy with his girlfriend and Jisung is obviously not an option either, do you have someone you aren't telling me?" he asked, !crossing his arms across his chest. 

"uhm It's this kid, he's in your year, Minho knows him from dance classes and introduced me to him because we're both Australian and thought we would Aussie bond or whatever" Chan said avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"Oh my God Channie's got a crush!" Changbin yelled again

"Shut up, I don't" 

"what's his name though?" Changbin continued

"Felix"

"wait" Seungmin interjected

"What is it Minnie?" Changbin asked and Chan looked up confused 

"Lee Felix, dance major, currently is blonde, has freckles and is around Changbin's height?" Seungmin said everything in one breath, if he's going to be describing his best friend, he would do it as if it's the back of his hand.

"Yes?" Chan replied, it came out more as a question, "wait how do you know him?" 

Seungmin laughed louder than he thought was possible from him, "Oh my God this is a very tiny fucking world, he's my best friend!"

"Are you for real?" Changbin asked widening his eyes and staring at Seungmin, "Can your friends stop being so cute and stealing my friends for once?" 

Seungmin giggled at that, "God what do i know, he never mentioned Chan to me, I only know Minho hyung and a couple others from his class" 

Chan was staring dumbfounded, "I didn't think it would connect here either, if our friend circles collide so much, we really need to get together once"

"Yew I don't wanna see Hyunjin and Jisung making out, I am already very experienced and scarred." Changbin piped in. 

Seungmin and Chan laughed, the former adding a "I'm thankful to not have seen that yet" and the latter agreeing. 

After a few minutes of talking and asking Chan about his project's progress and stuff, Seungmin and Changbin bid their goodbyes and left the studio, clicking the door shut behind them.

Changbin sighed and smiled "let's go" 

Seungmin nodded as they entered the studio they were opening earlier. The other started telling him how he really liked his professor because they had a mutual understanding, thus being able to access the studio anytime.

Seungmin listened to everything with a smile under the dim lights (these producers really liked dimming their lights to work) as Changbin proceeded to take out his laptop, switch it on and connect it to some other things that Seungmin really didn't understand.

Changbin sat in his chair, clicked on some stuff, and looked back, "why are you standing there so awkwardly, drag the chair over here" 

Seungmin nodded, he really liked how Changbin looked like he was finally in his element. He pulled an office chair from the other side of the room and settled next to Changbin.

The other smiled nervously as he handed over his headphones. "Okay, so this is my first complete song I've written, produced and rapped over, so I hope you like it"

Seungmin nodded and smiled softly, "I think I'll like whatever you show me" 

Changbin was pretty sure he was blushing, he thanked the shitty lighting for hiding it and continued, "It's called 'If' or 'What if' I haven't decided, it's a bit personal" he trailed off in the end, suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that he's showing his first ever track to someone he met just a month ago. Was this a wrong move?

Seungmin seemed to have sensed the nervousness and placed his hand over Changbin's which was on the mouse and smiled wider this time, "I trust you" he said softly

Changbin blinked up at the other, hands burning under his touch, he gulped once and breathed deeply twice, this was fine, it's Seungmin, Seungmin was the one who wouldn't mock him over this song, Seungmin wasn't harsh. He trusted Seungmin, so that's what he whispered back, "I trust you too"

Seungmin took his hands away and wrapped his own hands together on top of his thighs, Changbin nodded minisculely and pressed play. 

There was a slow start and then the beats entered, a second later Changbin's voice started rapping. 

_**What if, after I spit out these words  
The words I spit out happen before my eyes  
They're different, depending on the situation, but what if  
Those precious things and precious moments  
If I forget or lose something those precious somethings** _

Changbin sat in raw silence chewing on his lips, trying to figure out if Seungmin was liking it so far, he had his eyes shut with a small frown appearing on his face, he looked like he was concentrating.

_**I don't know what’s going to happen, but what if, I'm just saying what if  
Nobody knows what's going to happen, but what if, I'm just saying what if  
I wouldn’t know if it's a huge matter,  
maybe it's not  
What's the reason for my uneasiness?  
What if, I'm just saying what if** _

Seungmin wanted to cry, he was sure he would, he couldn't believe how beautifully the lyrics captured the anxiety built up in someone.  
And suddenly the song was coming to an end, Seungmin wanted more, he wanted to listen to everything that Changbin had to say, he remembered how the other had mentioned about his anxiety issues one day and how that he's coping up better with it now because of his meds and also friends that he can confide in. 

Seungmin was sure his eyes were filled with tears and if he opened them right now, they would fall out. He exhaled heavily and felt a tap on his arm and a soft "Seungmin?" 

Seungmin opened his eyes and surely a tear fell down his cheek, he took off the headphones and placed them on the table.

"Oh my God Minnie" Changbin said pulling his chair closer so he can reach out to the other comfortably.

Seungmin smiled lightly and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, "do I have to use words to tell you how amazing that was?" 

Changbin bit his lips again and brought his hands to the other's face and muttered "thank you" 

"I'm sorry if I can't really help you with what you're going through but I'm always here for you okay? I know we've known each other for just a month or so but I'm gonna be here for a long time from now on, so you can talk to me" Seungmin said putting his hands over Changbin's, which were on his cheeks. 

Changbin nodded and scooted closer, Seungmin's eyes looked down at his lips for a second before flickering back up.  
Both of them leaned forward so their foreheads touched, Changbin licked his lips, a shaky breath making its way out. 

Seungmin didn't know who leaned forward first but their lips collided softly, Changbin's lips were a bit chapped from all the chewing over the song but Seungmin didn't care, he was too overtaken over the fact that he was kissing Changbin.

Changbin's hands slid down to the other's waist and pulled, Seungmin was suddenly stumbling forward, out of his chair and into the other's lap, their lips parting briefly before they molded together again, Seungmin was pulling at the other's hair, the studio was too small and too hot. The fact that Changbin's hand had slipped under his hoodie and was grazing over the skin there wasn't helpful either. 

The duo parted for a breathe and there was a moment of clarity and Seungmin took in the image before him, sweaty Changbin, lips slick after they kissed.  
_what had he done?_

Seungmin exhaled shakily and got off the other's lap, "I shouldn't have done that, sorry" he said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "I'll go" 

Changbin was dumbfounded, he wanted to call the other back, telling him not to go, telling him it's okay but words got stuck in his throat and he was left with his mouth open, dumbly staring at Seungmin's back as he left.

* * *

The succeeding days after that event were entirely awkward, Changbin hadn't gone to the store in the night for the rest of the week. And when he had gained enough courage to visit on a Monday night at 11pm, he learnt that Seungmin had asked to change his shift to afternoons. And Changbin thought it was absolutely absurd because Seungmin had classes in the afternoon, he was either skipping or running to the store immediately after classes. 

He went back to the studio and finally told Chan about what happened, the elder had been persisting for the past couple days to open up but Changbin refused. He ended up crying into Chan's arms that night. He also learnt that he might be in love with Seungmin. And he also knew he had to act on it even though he didn't know how to. 

A week later, Changbin was walking towards *Sunshine*, the café which was his, Chan's and Jisung's hang out place when they weren't working.  
He entered and spotted Chan and tinily waved at him, the elder returned the wave and smiled wide, his dimples on full display. 

Five minutes later, Jisung had walked in, arm in arm with Hyunjin, giggling into the taller's shoulder. They approached the table the other two were sitting at and sat down.

"What's the special event hyung?" Jisung asked after their initial greeting

Chan smiled, "nothing I just wanted to meet y'all and also make you meet Hyunjin's friends, we have mutual friends anyway."

"Ah that would be fun! Are both Felix and Seungmin coming?" Hyunjin asked excited about the prospect of finally merging his friend circles.  
Chan nodded and Hyunjin squealed, "this is gonna be so fun, Sungie, you should meet Felix, he is the nicest person ever"  
Jisung nodded, flashing a sunshine smile that he reserved only for Hyunjin.

Changbin bit at his nails unconsciously, Chan slapped it away, "it's going to be okay" he whispered and squeezed the other's hand. 

"I hope so" Changbin frowned, trying not to fret too much, it was just Seungmin right? He knew him well, it would be fine. 

It was _not_ fine. The moment Seungmin and Felix walked into the café, Seungmin smiling brightly at their table, Changbin was reminded of the night almost a week and half ago, sweaty studio, soft kisses, hands everywhere, trying to savour each other like they would slip away from the other's eyes if they did anything as minuscule as blink. 

And maybe that was what happened, Changbin blinked for too long and Seungmin was gone.

Changbin curled his fingers into his palms, the nails digging into the center, it hurt but that's only what he could do right now.

Chan patted his arm and Changbin loosened his grip, he was really thankful that Chan knew how he felt. Seungmin sat next to him and Changbin wanted to cry.

Changbin finally gained enough courage after they had ordered food  
He looked up at Seungmin, the boy was looking at Jisung and Felix squeal over the fact that they were almost birthday twins.

Seungmin was still so pretty, Changbin generally really liked the lighting in this café and somehow he became a bigger fan of it as it hit Seungmin's face, defining his features better. 

Seungmin turned then, looking at Changbin, he probably felt the lingering gaze. Changbin turned away immediately, getting flustered at being caught staring.  
Changbin's breath hitched when he felt Seungmin's hand on his thigh, he bit his lips in nervousness and looked up again  
"I want to talk to you" Seungmin had mouthed, a small smile on his lips, probably to not make others worry. Changbin nodded and visibly relaxed. He felt like he could finally breathe, atleast he knew Seungmin won't avoid him now. 

Changbin soon caught up to the conversation floating on the table and joined the fun, laughing at Jisung's jokes and teasing Chan and Felix about the little signals they've been sending each other even though they were sitting far apart. 

The parted ways 3 hours later, stomachs full and their hearts fuller. 

"I knew it was a good idea to get y'all together. I should probably call up Minho next time" Chan said after they all waved goodbye to Hyunjin and Jisung.

"Yeah I should probably bring in Jeongin from dance class too, he would like y'all, it was fun hyung, thank you for this!" Felix said smiling wide

Changbin had then caught Chan blushing in broad daylight for the first time. He was never gonna let the elder live through this. 

"Uhm Felix, we'll meet later at the dorm? I need to, uh, you know" Seungmin said, his voice becoming softer at the end

"Yeah, I'll get going then, bye!" Felix said walking towards the direction of the dorms

"Wait Felix uh" Chan stuttered, "I'll drop you? As in, I mean, I'll walk you till your room, if that's cool with you?" 

Felix giggled, "sure hyung, if it's not a bother for you, I won't mind it too"

And the duo left Changbin and Seungmin alone. 

Seungmin sighed heavily and turned towards the other, "Bin, first of all, I'm sorry" 

Changbin sighed too, "do you wanna go back in?"

"I wanna walk around, if it's fine" Seungmin said looking ahead.

Changbin nodded and they walked next to each other, a weird awkwardness filling the air, Changbin had never felt this way before with any of his friends. He knew Seungmin was special. 

They walked around for a while, around the block, losing track of direction, no one had spoken yet, the tension so heavy it was palpable, Changbin was squirming, wanting to reach out and just pop the awkward bubble but he couldn't, he didn't dare, just because he liked the other doesn't mean it was reciprocated right? 

It was as if Seungmin read his mind, "I don't know if I like you, I mean, Changbin, I've never liked a guy before so I don't know what to do" the taller said, in a happenstance of word vomit. 

"Oh" was all that came out of Changbin's mouth, he thought for a minute, Seungmin chewed on his lips, visible tears building in his eyes due to the frustration.  
Changbin knew how he felt, how it was hard to acknowledge that you are attracted to the same gender and that it could take long to feel comfortable with your choices.  
"it's okay Minnie" he continued finally, "it's absolutely okay, I just wanted to say, I like you a lot okay? And i am here for you, and if you feel like its too much, you can tell me, but for now," he stepped forward, courage building in him, he took both of Seungmin's hands into his and brought them to his lips, kissing the back of the hands and holding them down, "we can take it slow" 

Seungmin nodded, the tears slipping their way out of his eyes anyway, "thank you Binnie, I needed it"  
Changbin hummed and untangled one of his hands to rub the tears on the other's cheeks.

* * *

"CHANGBIN HAS A BOYFRIEND NOW, WE NEED A PARTY" Jisung screamed right at Changbin's face

Changbin flinched so hard he fell back on his bed, "Jisung, can you shut up, for once in your life" he said rolling his eyes, "I feel so bad for Hyunjin"

"Hyunjin loves me" Jisung mocked in a lower voice, "just like you love your BOYFRIEND" he added yelling again.

Changbin groaned but sat up, tone changing, "it's not like that, Sungie, he's scared, of all this, you know, everything's new to him, I don't know how to support him"

Jisung turned serious too and sat down on the bed, he took Changbin's hand into his and squeezed it, "I understand, just give him time okay? When he's comfortable he'll initiate things on his own, please be patient" 

Changbin smiled and nodded, even though Jisung was loud and acted absurd most times, he was the most sensible out of all because he just understood Changbin, that's one of the main reasons they grew super close really fast too. Jisung's lyrics made Changbin realize that he isn't the loud sunshine kid that he portrays to be and there's much more to him and Changbin is so glad he found Hyunjin to share that part of him freely with.

"Thank you Jisung"

* * *

Changbin was the first one to ask Seungmin out on a date the first time. Changbin was terrified of getting rejected but thankfully Seungmin had agreed immediately. 

Soon after they started hanging out more, café and picnic dates turned to library dates as finals were approaching, Seungmin left his job in the 24/7 store after Changbin convinced him that it was severely ruining his sleep schedule, Seungmin laughed at the hypocrisy but agreed anyway. He promised himself to find a better job in the vacations after the finals.  
Their library dates consisted of only Seungmin studying as Changbin bought him snacks and drinks between breaks. Changbin's finals consisted of 2 projects and a practical, all of which he was already done with and a music theory exam which was still a week away.  
So he took care of his boyfriend (can he be called boyfriend?) everyday as the other slogged away, head buried in books and his pen always running solving problems and equations.

It was the day before the last day of exam, 10pm, they were in a smaller café nearby, the college library closed and chased them out a couple hours ago. Seungmin looked up from his notes to see Changbin sleeping on the other side of the table. Seungmin had insisted the other boy multiple times on multiple days to just go home and rest, especially today because he had stayed up the whole of last night working in his studio.  
When Seungmin asked him why, _isn't the semester over anyway?._  
Changbin said he had an inspiration and had to work on it immediately.

Seungmin smiled to himself, admiring how the boy's black hair fanned over his forehead messily, his phone still in his hand by his face, he must have fallen asleep while scrolling through it and also how his face was squished against the table, lips in a pout, his already chubby cheeks emphasized more than usual against the comfortable yellow lights of the café and Seungmin had an immense urge to just hold Changbin's face and kiss him silly and Seungmin was so overwhelmed, a feeling of warmth flowing throughout his body and his heart is aching because oh my God he might actually be in **_love_**. Not the puppy type, no, the head over heels, the one to die for, the ones that you yearn for, type of love and Seungmin wanted to cry because he never thought he would find someone for himself, especially not a boy.

After Changbin promised to give him time and take it step by step Seungmin had actually sat back and explored his sexuality and he realized that it was okay to feel the way he felt then and it's absolutely okay to feel the way he's feeling now. 

Seungmin closed all his books and packed up, he was being unfair to Changbin with how long he's made him stay back all these days, he got off his seat and bent next to the other boy's sleeping face. 

"Bin-bin" he half whispered, ruffling the other's hair, the other scrunched his nose and grunted but he didn't wake up

Seungmin was going to die of the cuteness, so he just leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the other's nose, "Binnie wake up, we gotta go home"

Changbin shifted a bit and fluttered his eyes open, he spotted Seungmin's face in close proximity and smiled immediately and then his face contorted to that of worry, he sat upright and rubbed his eyes, "shit I'm sorry I fell asleep Minnie, are you done?" 

"don't apologize, you were tired" Seungmin smiled, getting up and grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, "let's go" he said, holding out a hand to his boyfriend (I think he should be his boyfriend)

Changbin looked at the hand and bit his lips then he looked up at Seungmin who was smiling, he found himself imitating the same smile as he put his hand over it and got up. 

That night Seungmin stayed over at Changbin's dorms even though the other insisted he should go back to his own room so it's easier to get ready and go to the exam in the morning.  
Seungmin denied it continuously, shushing him with a kiss on the cheek. And it worked because Changbin froze completely, mouth opened in an 'o', deep red covering his entire face and Seungmin had giggled and told him a "you're lucky I'm in a good mood" 

Changbin took atleast ten minutes to recover from it but it was no use because he became flustered again when Seungmin offered to cuddle him to sleep.  
Seungmin was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Two days after Seungmin's exam, Changbin was sleeping in his dorm when he heard a knock on it. He groaned loudly and got off his bed, lazily walking towards it, ready to shoo off whoever was bothering him early in the morning (it was actually 1:30pm), he opened the door to a smiling Seungmin.

Changbin's sleep vanished immediately and he stumbled back, "Se-Seungmin?"

"ah I knew you were sleeping, no wonder you didn't text back since yesterday" Seungmin chuckled, "can I come in?" 

Changbin was entranced but nodded, _is he dreaming right now?_ , he pinched himself, _ouch_ , definitely not dreaming.

Seungmin entered and brought up two covers up to his face, "I brought lunch" he grinned wide, his cute teeth showing. 

Changbin couldn't really form any sentence right now, he was so grateful that Seungmin existed in his life, that there was someone for him now and he doesn't have to eat at his lunch alone in his dorms or studio because he's too scared to be judged in a restaurant, just the thought of having Seungmin by his side made his eyes blurry with tears, did he have enough time to blame it on the haziness from sleeping for 24 hours straight? No, he couldn't, so he attacked the other in a hug just as he placed the covers down. Seungmin was shocked at first but wrapped his arms around the other and felt him sob into his chest, he ran his hands up and down Changbin's back comforting him and telling him it's okay and just letting Changbin cry. 

After atleast 2 minutes of hushed comforting, Changbin's sobs stopped, he leaned his face back from where it was pressed against Seungmin's chest and looked up at the other's face, Seungmin's eyes twinkled, a wide smile on his face, the mole on his cheek still beautiful, the scar next to his eyebrow more defined and Changbin knew he was falling in love, all over again.

"Seungmin, I think I'm in love with you" he said slowly, his heart overtaking his thoughts and controlling it for now. 

He felt Seungmin freeze for the minutest of a second but before Changbin's brain could scream at him to abort mission and run away, hands had tightened around his waist and his lips were met with softer ones.

Changbin lost himself to the way their lips were pressed together and how well they just fit that he was sure that his knees would weaken and he could stumble right now but he wasn't scared of falling because he knew that the other would catch him.

They parted after a long time, panting, foreheads touching, eyes still closed, before there were any thoughts to process, Changbin lifted himself up to capture the other's lips again, he couldn't get enough of them, he couldn't get enough of Seungmin.

The next time they parted, Seungmin leaned away as Changbin tried to chase his lips again, he finally opened his eyes, a whine leaving his lips accompanied by a pout.  
Seungmin giggled, "as much as I would love to continue kissing you, we need to eat lunch, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything for the past 30 hours" he finished bringing up his hand to boop the shorter's nose. Changbin scrunched it up, Seungmin giggled again and kissed the top of his nose, "that's for being cute" he said stepping out of the embrace and pushing the other towards the washroom, "now go shower"

Changbin pouted, pretending to throw a tantrum and held onto his boyfriend's hand (he could finally say it). Seungmin laughed, trying to wriggle his hands out of the hold, "Binnie go" 

A minute later he successfully pushed the shorter into shower and threw a towel at him, "I'll set up the food"

Safe to say, this was their best date till date, they spent hours together watching movies but mostly talked over it, asking each other random questions about their life while being cuddled under the same blanket.  
Changbin hadn't felt any more warmer in his life.

* * *

It was the day after Changbin's music theory exam. Chan had called up everyone to meet up at Sunshine, their frequent hang out café. 

Seungmin and Changbin were the last to arrive, they walked in together, hand in hand and immediately there were coos and cheers, the duo blushed deeply as they sat down. 

"I'm so glad y'all are together" Felix said from beside Chan, he was leaning against the elder's arms. 

"Shut up" Seungmin mumbled, blushing furiously, but turned around and smiled at Minho who had come this time, "Ah how's your girlfriend hyung?"

Minho smiled his signature smirk, "She's good, she really wanted to make it today but sadly she's got her internship" 

Changbin pouted, "tell her I miss her"

"I will, but she also told me tell y'all congrats 'congrats on getting your shit together finally' " Minho replied air quoting and chuckling as he earned a smack from Seungmin 

"I don't miss her anymore" Changbin rolled his eyes

The table burst into laughter immediately, Seungmin smiled, he liked this family. 

After 3 hours of eating too much food (okay not everyone but pretty sure Jisung just inhaled it all), talking about studies (mostly complaining), their future and their partners (Felix and Chan were dating! Not officially boyfriends but we know they'll get there soon), the group parted with smiles plastered (perhaps permanently) to their faces.

Changbin wrapped his hands around one of Seungmin's arms as they walked back to their dorms (lies, they were detouring as much possible to hang out longer)

Seungmin suddenly piped up excited, "Binnie let's go watch the sunset!"

"Sunset? How?" Changbin questioned as he was being dragged 

They reached the University gates, Changbin still held a frown on his face as Seungmin pulled him towards the math major building, "Ugh Minnie why are we back here"

Seungmin shushed him and 10 minutes later and Seungmin somehow finding the keys like a pro, they were on the terrace of the building.

"we made it" Seungmin panted, he walked to one of the edges and sat down, so there was a clear view of the sky and the expanse of city ahead of him, he looked back and smiled, patting the ground next to him, "come sit"

Changbin sat next to him, trying to take in the beauty all at once, it was almost impossible. Seungmin leaned against him, placing his head on the shorter's shoulder, "This is my favorite place in all of this damn building, you know Binnie?" 

Changbin didn't reply but the other continued, "whenever I feel down or feel like a mess, I run up here and just sit, here I've realized that my problems are just a tiny speck in this huge universe, just like the people down in the city, the air is different here"

Changbin hummed and wrapped his arms around the taller and pulled him closer.

"Ah the sun has started setting" Seungmin said and they watched the sun set in complete silence.

The silence was broken only an hour later, after the sun had dipped completely, darkness was slowly surrounding them, the brightness just dim and the temperature dropped a few degrees. 

Seungmin got up from his position where they were cuddling all this while and sat upright, he turned to face Changbin and the other did the same. 

Seungmin breathed deeply and closed his eyes and opened them. 

"Changbin, I love you"

Changbin's breath hitched, tears rapidly building in his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed the taller's forehead and whispered, "I love you too" into his hair. 

He blinked and the tears fell, "I promise to never disappoint you" 

Seungmin nodded and hummed, he's sure he's never smiled this much but he knew he was going to smile a lot like this henceforth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Please leave kudos and comments on how I can do better. 
> 
> I was thinking if I should write a sequel with Chanlix or a prequel with Hyunsung. Y'all can decide!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
